fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Elric/Gallery
2003 TV series EA.jpg|Edward with his brother with 6 and 10 years old respectively. edw01.jpg|Edward's outfit during his test in Yock Island. gallery_49158_1458_84494.jpg|Edward in his 12 years old. edward01.jpg|Edward with 15 years old in his usual outfit. edw04.jpg|Edward's disguise in his second travel to Lior. edw05.jpg|Edward's appearance in the final episodes. 2005 Movie 14.png|Edward in his 18 years old. 15.png|Edward without his coat. Prosthesis-movie.png|Edward's arm prosthesis in the movie. 17.png|Edward's leg prosthesis in the movie. 2009 TV series ed-brotherhood.png|Edward's appearance in the begining of the series. 2011 Movie ed4.png|Edward's exclusive visual for the second movie. ed-4.5.png|Edward's avatar from second movie. Trivia * As a State Alchemist, Edward Elric technically held the rank of "Major". * Though Edward is ambidextrous in combat, he writes with his left hand, likely due to the fact that his right is artificial. * Edward greatly dislikes milk, either for its taste, the fact that it is "an opaque, white liquid secreted by a cow" or both. He does, however, greatly enjoy stew and marvels that something comprised mainly of milk can taste so good. It is often joked about in both the manga and the anime the reason he is so short is because he refuses to drink milk. Incidentally, Hiromu Arakawa grew up on a dairy farm as a child. * Incidentally, Romi Paku is the seiyuu for Switzerland in Axis Powers - Hetalia. Switzerland is the brother of Liechtenstein, who is voiced by Rie Kugumiya, the seiyuu for Alphonse. ** She is also the seiyuu for Bleach's Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shaman King's Tao Ren—both characters who, similar to Edward, are short for their ages and lose their temper whenever someone mentions it. * Ed and Roy were referenced in episode 19 of Lucky Star along with two characters from Phoenix Wright. * In all versions of the storyline (manga, 2009 and 2003 anime), Ed loses his ability to perform alchemy at the end of the series (albeit in different ways). * Ed keeps at least one automail limb at the end of each continuity. Manga and 2009 series *In the volume 2 extras of the manga, Ed is asked how tall he really was. He replied that he was 165 cm (about 5'5") tall. However, this height also included his elevator shoes and hair antenna - his true height at the time was 141 cm (about 4'8"). By Chapter 84, he is shown to be taller than Winry, implying that he has at least attained his 165 cm stature. *Though automail has its advantages, Ed is fully aware of its disadvantages as well. When there is a severe change in the barometric pressure, the joints of his left leg and right arm begin to ache. Additionally, It is speculated by Dominic LeCoulte that the weight of his earlier automail limbs was taxing his slight frame and contributing to his stunted growth; while this theory is unproven, Edward did not undergo any major growth spurts until after his prostheses were swapped for lighter models. *As an avid traveler, Edward codes his own alchemy research notes in the guise of a travelogue. They are so well coded that not even his brother Alphonse can decipher them. *Edward wears plain, unpatterned boxers, which are depicted as being light blue in the 2009 anime series. *Edward is - as a direct descendant of Van Hohenheim - close blood kin to Father and all the seven Homunculi (though King Bradley can be a slight exception, as he is a human based Homunculus but nevertheless still shares the close blood kin to Edward like the others). Additionally, Arakawa has jokingly confirmed that, in the manga, Edward (along with Alphonse) is technically uncle to the seven Homunculi, as he relates to them by blood. *Due to his popularity, Edward won "Favorite Male Character" in the Twenty-sixth Annual Animage Readers' Poll. *Edward has consistently been voted the series' most popular character in fan polls. *The new Elric family photo bears a resemblance to the old Elric family photo taken with Van Hohenheim, Ed, Al and Trisha, with Ed replacing Hohenheim (with a smile this time) and Winry replacing Trisha. Alphonse and May Chang are add-ins in the photo, as are and Garfiel and Paninya at least in the anime. *Edward is one of only three people to have single-handedly dealt a killing blow to a Homunculus (the other two being Roy Mustang and Scar), coincidentally defeating the Homunculus Pride when he himself has been so prideful throughout the series. *His father, Hohenheim, is the only person who was able to make Edward cry in the whole of the series, disregarding his childhood (wherein he felt grief over losing his brother after Human Transmutation). *Edward has several character theme songs from Brotherhood albums, including: "Yume no Genseki", which means 'dream of a permanent home', sung by his seiyu Romi Park; "Determination", also sung by Park; and "Kurenai Tsuki" which means 'red moon', sung by Park and the seiyu of Alphonse Elric, Rie Kugimiya. *Edward is the only known non-chimera character to ever be a member of Greed's gang (at least without sharing a body with Greed). 2003 series *It appears that Edward also has a fear of needles. *Edward's seiyu also voiced Armstrong's mother. *Although it is understandable that Edward loses his right arm again after transmuting himself to revive Alphonse, as it was originally used to get Alphonse's soul back, for some unexplained reason, Edward also loses his left leg again, even though Alphonse regained his body and both were used in their attempt to resurrect their mother. *Despite Edward having been born in 1899, it is stated in the "Kids" OVA of the Fullmetal Alchemist Premium OVA Collection that Edward turns 100 in 2005. This is likely because in the 2003 series and, subsequently, the OVA, Edward was in our world, which appears to have a six-year difference. *Edward has a connection to most of the Homunculi: **Envy is his half-brother, the child of Dante and Hohenheim of Light. **Wrath is the unborn child of his teacher, Izumi Curtis, and is also in possession of his missing right arm and left leg. **Pride is the Führer of the military, Edward's superior officer. **Sloth is in the image of his late mother, Trisha. Articles and References Site Navigation